


Rocky's Roadhouse  (Work in Progress)

by Daemon_Dean1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the familiar faces/new character, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural AU - Freeform, There are no monsters here, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, yeah there's happy stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_Dean1313/pseuds/Daemon_Dean1313
Summary: The best thing John Winchester ever did for his boys was to get hit by a semi. Between the life insurance policy that Mary Winchester had out on him, plus the inheritance from Samuel Campbell's estate has given Dean Winchester a fresh start.Newly released from 2-year probation, after 5 years in the state penitentiary for nearly beating John to death, Dean buys the dilapidated Rocky's Roadhouse, a childhood refuge. Down the road from Singer Salvage, Rocky's had once been a happy stopping place for the lost, the broken and the damned.  26-year-old Dean is all three. He hasn't seen his brother since his arrest and is certain that Sam loathes him for the nightmare that was their childhood.





	Rocky's Roadhouse  (Work in Progress)

Closing time  
Time for you to go out go out into the world.  
Closing time  
Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home  
Closing time  
Time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time  
This room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a  
Friend.  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.


End file.
